April
Opis postaci April to osoba która lubi pakować się w kłopoty. Gorzej z wydostawaniem się z nich. Charakter Wrażliwa, sprawiedliwa, raptowna, wyluzowana, zazdrosna, pracowita Przed apokalipsą Przed apokalipsą było normalnie. Życie sielanka. Narkotyki i pieniądze. Po apokalipsie Po rozpoczęciu apokalipsy April spotkała Cyndie. Zaprzyjaźniły się. Babcia CyndieNatania rządziła na Wybrzeżu. Zbawcy z posterunku zabili nad oceanem prawie wszystkich mężczyzn. Wyjechała z osady bez słowa. Akcja RPG Alexandria Szukając pomocy natrafiła na Alexandrię. Nie zamierzała zostać tam na długo, lecz poznała tam Emmę w której po jakimś czasie się zakochała. Zostały parą. Długo nie cieszyła się związkiem. Emma jeszcze tego samego dnia umarła. Zbawcy zaczęli bombardować Alexandrię. April schowała się z ugryzioną Emmą w kanałach wraz z innymi Alexandryjczykami. Skróciła ukochanej cierpienia i przejęła dowodzenie. Dalsza część wojny Z pomocą Dwighta wydostała się z kanałów i wyjechała na Wzgórze. Podczas ataku Zbawców na Wzgórze została postrzelona przez Dwighta i wmówiono jej że bełt był zatruty przez flaki trupów. Koniec wojny Podczas drugiego ataku na Wzgórze Negan myślał, że April nie żyje. Zaatakowała go z zaskoczenia. Jednak stwierdziła że nie chce być jak on - oszczędziła go. Po pięciu latach rządzenia w Alexandrii (wraz z Lucy) wypuściła go z celi. April przez jakiś czas była zakochana w drugiej liderce. Wojna z Brytyjczykami April wypuszcza Negana z celi. Przygotowania do festiwalu się kończą. 2506 dnia apokalipsy trwa Festiwal. Alfa wkrada się do Alexandrii i zabija Oscara, Jadis, Amber, Morgana, Olivię, Marię, Grubego Joeya, Henry'ego, Aarona, Jessie, Cyndie i Ezekiela. 2507 (Cz, 13.07) April, za radą Negana, postanawia rozpocząć budowę Armii. Dwight rezygnuje z roli lidera Zbawców; jego rolę przejmuje Sherry. Negan opuszcza Alexandrię i udaje się do Szeptaczy a następnego dnia zabija Alfa. Wojna trwa! Hordy niszczą Królestwo, Wybrzeże, Wzgórze i Śmietnisko. April zabija Sherry podczas rozmowy. Negan, Sue i Via sprowadzają Wspólnotę Narodów Zjednoczonych do Alexandrii. Pamela ginie w Edenie przez Kennediego. Wybuch wojny. Grupa ucieka z Alexandrii. Grupa osiedla się w Sanktuarium. April straciło władzę. Cieszyła się. Mogła się zająć rodziną. Uczucie do Dante kwitnęło. Rozmyślała pod płotem gdy nagle usłyszała coś za płotem. Nie.. to nie był sztywny. Poszła sprawdzić skąd pochodził dźwięk. Poczuła uderzenie w tył głowy i obudziła się dzień później. W lesie widzi dziesięciu mężczyzn. Rozkazują jej pisać listy które mają doprowadzić jej ludzi do nich żeby ich okraść i zostawić. Treść kartki1- ,,Cześć. Tu April. April May. Jeśli to czytasz, to odeszłam. Albo Negan mnie zajebał gdy kombinowałam przy bramie. Chciałabym wam opowiedzieć co się stało. Dlaczego to zrobiłam? Przecież dobrze wiecie. Pewnie zapytacie.. Co jej jest? Drama queen. Dobrze sobie zdaję z tego sprawę. Otóż.. mam teraz okazję by się wygadać. Billy przed jego śmiercią pomógł mi poukrywać listy. Są one prawie wszędzie. Chcę wam uświadomić pewną rzecz. Kartek jest 14. Łącznie z tą. Mam nadzieję że zabawa w szukanie najprawdopodobniej trupa, się wam spodoba. W liście jest wskazówka. Nie widać jej od razu. Postarajcie się." Mężczyźni wysłali najprzeciętniejszego człowieka by schował kartki. Kończyły im się pomysły jak skłonić ją do dalszego pisania. Treść kartki2 - ,,Witaj ponownie. To było trudniejsze. Weźcie sobie szluga przy okazji. To co zobaczycie na kartkach może zjebać wam umysły. Wiecie, sama nie wiem gdzie was doprowadzę. Wiecie.. mam dobrą pamięć. Pamiętam wiele rzeczy które w pewien sposób mnie zraniły. Nie jesteście bez winy. No.. jest jedna osoba bez winy. Te kartki mają sens. Przynajmniej dla mnie. Chcę wam opowiedzieć.. kawałek historii z mojego życia. Zacznijmy od dzieciństwa. Czas niewinności. W tym czasie, byłam doroślejsza niż większość dzieci. Co mnie takim uczyniło? Mój tata był pilotem w wojsku. Co chwilę się przeprowadzaliśmy. Z Londynu do Kosowa, z Kosowa do Szwajcarii, z Szwajcarii do Polski i z Polski do Ameryki. Ale o tym później, bo kartka mi się kończy. Ta zagadka jest trudna, więc tym razem wam ułatwię. Kartka jest poza Sanktuarium. Nie, nie jest za granicą. Ale miejsce w którym jest, było tam kilka razy." Treść kartki3 - ,, Hej, wywlokłam was z Sanktuarium. Nie chcę długo ciągnąć tej zabawy. Muszę was przygotować na pewne wydarzenie. Zaprowadzić was tam. Rozejrzyjcie się. Widzicie mnie? Nie. Zastanówcie się czy to dobrze. Dla was tak. Może tego nie chcieliście. Nie świadomie. Oszczędzę wam zagadek. Następna stacja: mój pokój. " April była załamana tym, co robi swoim ludziom. Po napisaniu tej kartki powiedziała liderowi mężczyzn by od razu ją zabił bo nie zamierza dalej dla nich pisać. Wyraźnie go tym rozwścieczyła. Sprowadził ją do parteru, dźgnął ją kilkukrotnie w brzuch, nogi i ręce. Całe życie i wspaniałe chwile mignęły jej przed oczami w sekundę. Lider klęknął nad nią i zaczął brutalnie i szybko bić ją pięściami po twarzy aż popękała mu skóra na rękach. Mężczyźni zostawili ją samą w lesie. April myślała że to koniec. Że już nigdy nie zobaczy Dante, Luise i Negana. Na szczęście uratował ją patrol z Richmond który natychmiast przywiózł ją do osady. Wyglądała okropnie. Nie mogła się ruszać i mówił. Jadła przez słomkę. Javier który dowodził patrolem nadał jej imię - 0. Przez jakiś czas dochodziła do siebie aż w końcu postanowiła wyjechać samodzielnie i odwiedzić przyjaciół. Zastała tam wiele nowych twarzy. Dowiedziała się o śmierci Sarah Niestety nie spotkała się z Dante. Pojechała śladami kopyt i dotarła do lotniska, gdzie się zadomowiła. Dostała misję od Diego by znależć złodzieje zapasów. Dostała informację o ataku na Richmond. Pojechała tam i dowiedziała się o tym że jej przybrana córka znajduje się w Obozie Szakali. Pojechała tam. Kay zorganizował tam imprezę która została przerwana przez Zbawców. Kazali im klęczeć i zabili Hektora. April pojechała razem z WiIlem ostrzec Richmond. Tam zginął jej kolega który wraz z Javierem przywiózł ją do Richmond po porwaniu. Był tam Dwight wraz z którym ostrzegła Wzgórze. Na miejscu spotkała się z Dante Ciekawostki * Produkowała narkotyki ze sławnym Jessiem Pinkmanem, znanym z serialu Breaking BadKategoria:Postacie sezonu czwartego Zabite ofiary * Bartholo * 4 żołnierzy Wspólnoty Narodów Zjednoczonych * Niezliczona ilość Zbawców * Porywacze Kategoria:Postacie sezonu piątego Kategoria:Alexandria Kategoria:Liderzy Kategoria:Wybrzeże